Wings of the Dragon Pilot
by Excessive Recon
Summary: Natsu, a Dragon Pilot. One of the 5 Soldiers who have been Code-Named 'Dragon Slayers' On his way across the Globe, he comes across this Kingdom of Arat and gets His Jet taken down by the Fairy Tail Army. Luckily for him, the Colonel of the Army found him and treated him. This Colonel is a woman and she is called Erza Scarlet. NatsuxErza
1. Chapter 1

**Alright! God, it's been time since I've been on this... and btw I have changed my name into Excessive Recon just to let you know :L**

**Anyways, enjoy le story :P**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima does and (Spoilers)OMG I wanna see Natsu fight Jemma**

* * *

Dragon Pilot (Natsu x Erza)

Magnolia, 2020, 7th July

_A 7 year old boy with pink hair wandered through the deserted town as he saw many buildings that were either crumbled or destroyed from the bombing last night. He went out fishing that night and fell asleep however he was not aware of the jets unleashing hell in his hometown. The boy woke, still confused about what happened went to his home and saw that his father, Igneel Dragneel had been majorly injured. Blood on face, legs crippled and his arms seemed like it was maliciously mauled by a tiger. _

"_Igneel!" The pink-haired boy cried. "Natsu... Please, go on. I want you to join... Fairy Tail... The Army, please, you can live without me. I love you my son..." Igneel slowly stopped breathing and shut his eyes. "No! No! No!" the boy named Natsu cried. "I... will do what you say... father..." with that said he got his remaining things and left for the most possibly wildest ride in his life. Did I ever tell you that his father was the best pilot in the whole of the world? Well his son is living and he vows to become like his father again._

**Kingdom of Arat, 2034, 28****th**** December 1400 Hours (2pm)**

A jet roams past the distant clouds on his flame-coloured vehicle; take a wild guess who this could be. That's right, it's out Natsu Dragneel. Renowned as one of the best pilots and Recon in the whole world, exactly like his father. Natsu, you see, is a solo and practically doesn't work for anyone. 24 years old and roams the skies taking out enemy jets along his way. He happened to pass through The Kingdom of Arat when he had noticed the fires and smoke that was never usually there. '_Hmm, I thought The Kingdom of Arat was a passive country... I'll check this ou-' _

His thoughts were interrupted when he was suddenly locked on and the missiles were literally on his tail. He had deployed his flares but did not notice the other missile which then hit his wing, "Crap! Just my luck isn't it?!" he rhetorically asked himself. He had went down into a clearing in the woods and the last thing he saw was the overcoming jets fly past him before he crashed and blacked out.

**Natsu's POV **

My head hurt like hell and my arms ache, when I get my hands on them jets I will make sure to tear them apart! For now, where the hell am I? I opened my eyes and saw that I was in a cave, wait what?! I was sure I crashed into a clearing in the woods... I decided to get up and looked around _'Wow... looks cosy in here... wonder who took me in?' _I decided to have a look around seeing as though I have got nothing else to do. For some reason this cave looked a little bit like a house actually... It had a Bed, a room, a wardrobe, a fridge- Holy! A fridge! God I'm hungry, I'm sure no one would mind if I took some food...

I walked up to the fridge and opened it. I just stared at the contents of the fridge. Pure cakes, _Strawberry Cakes _to be exact. I sweat dropped at the fact that this person loves strawberry cake. Anyways, I got a slice of cake and sat down in what seems like a dining room _'God, feels like a proper house here.' _

After I had finished, I decided to snoop around more and so I did. For out of curiosity I decided to look inside the wardrobe. I looked inside and

.

.

.

.

'_Oh. God.' _The sheer sight of it turned me pale. There were bras, panties, stockings, dresses, anything girly inside it. I stumbled onto my backside and crawled away backwards 'T_-This is a w-woman's r-room...' _

"Ahem"

I heard a voice and I slowly turned around...

**Normal POV**

Natsu, who was now currently on the floor turned his head to this beautiful redhead who was standing on the other side of the room at the doorframe with her arms crossed.

"Ummm... Hi?" Natsu said hesitantly "I wasn't, um doing anything... uhh irrational..." The redhead uncrossed her arms and held out a hand. "Erza, Erza Scarlet Colonel of the Fairy Tail Army." She smiled. "I'm guessing you just woke up?"

"Uh, Yeah...?" Was Natsu's intelligent reply. "Where am I?" Natsu asked as he started to get up from the floor.

"You're in my hideout. I was patrolling the area when all of a sudden I see an unusual jet crash down into this clearing so I decided to check that area out. When I got there it seems like your wing was pretty damaged and what I find unusual about you is your hair... Is it natura-"

"Yes." Natsu deadpanned

Erza stifled a giggle seeing the young man pout. "Anyways, Colonel Erz- can I call you Erza instead? I'm not fond of ranks..."

Erza looked at Natsu and smiled "Sure!" Natsu nodded his head in appreciation."Erza, if you searched my jet did you take a long black suitcase with you when you took me here?" Erza looked at the ceiling thinking of when she last saw it. "Oh yes! It's here."

She walked over to the wardrobe (Yes, the one Natsu opened xD) and rummaged through it, seconds later she pulled out a long black briefcase with a insignia of a Dragon in the middle and where the lock is. "What's in this?" Erza asked as she walked towards Natsu giving him the briefcase. Natsu grinned

"I'll show you."

Natsu got a key out, the key consisted of a dragon shaped edge with red and yellow pattered stripes across it. He inserted the key into the lock of the briefcase and opened it. Inside was basically his arsenal, inside was pieces of what seemed like a sniper rifle and grenades, handguns and knives were in there. He started to assemble the sniper rifle as Erza looked over his shoulder and asked him. "What gun is that?" Natsu stopped assembling it and replied "It's a M98MB the same family as the M98B but this one is modified with immense velocity. I use it for my recon missions." He says as he continues assembling the firearm. Erza's eyes widened as he said the world 'Recon'

"You're a Recon?!" Natsu nodded. "I am known as the Dragon Recon seeing as through my gun apparently looks like ad Dragon, I mean, how does it even look like a dragon?!" He said holding the now-assembled gun. Erza sweatdropped as she saw that the gun had Dragon like markings in the gun.

"Well," She said folding her arms beneath her chest. "I am a Recon as well. There aren't many recons nowadays are there?"

"Aye."

Natsu scanned the room looking for something. When he did, he walked up to the coat hanger and put in his Black Longcoat with red trimmings and black hat. "Well I best be off, I need to fix my jet." As he neared the front door, Erza ran up to him, "Wait!" Natsu turned around was greeted by a mop of red hair tripping up on some wires and falling directly into Natsu causing them both to fall down and be in the most awkward position.

"ERZA!" A voice was heard and the door flew open revealing another woman with white hair and her hair tied up in the front with a white military uniform. "Come on Erza~ We need to go to the Army Hall and-" Her eyes widened as she saw the scene in front of her. Erza was on top of Natsu her hand pressing onto his abs and Natsu's arms draped around her waist.

"M-Mira this isn't what it looks like!" Erza blushed the colour of her hair.

But of course, things have to change don't they? Mira grabbed Natsu from Erza and pointed a gun at Natsu. Erza yelled "Mira what are you doing?!"

Mira gritted her teeth "Erza! Why are you letting strangers into your home?! Tell me on good reason why I shouldn't blow his head off, for all we know, he could be a freaking spy!"

"Well, one reason is that he has his gun pointed directly at your head..."

Mira looked confused and looked to her right seeing a wide barrel of Natsu's M98MB, Natsu grinned "Now let's see, chances of me surviving when you shoot, 50%. Chances of you surviving when I shoot, 0%. So I guess you should put me down and take me to this Barracks you people are talking about." Natsu said in a venomous tone.

Mira had no choice but to comprehend. "A-Alright... come on Erza..." She said as she let go of Natsu as he walked over to the coat hanger to get his Longcoat and a strap to attach it to his Gun to wrap it around him.

They headed off with Mira behind Natsu making sure he wasn't doing anything too hasty and Erza leading in front of them. "You know, Erza," Mira said breaking the silence. "You shouldn't let strangers in your home. I mean, you may be the 3rd in command but you still have to aware."

"I know Mira... but it was Fairy Tail that shot him out of the sky!"

"Wait what?!" Natsu interrupted "You shot down my jet?!" Mira shook her head disapprovingly, "We didn't shoot your jet down, but I think people from out army might have shot you down..."

10 minutes of silence occurred as they walked towards the building. It was quite big at least 5 floors in it and goodness knows how much floors are beneath it as well.

As they entered the Hall they were greeted with a Battle Royale with fists and flying furniture everywhere.

Erza's face went stoic. "AHEM!" Everyone immediately hushed down not wanting to face the Titania's wrath. "Now, who where the 2 pilots on patrol?" A blonde haired man with glasses stood up and so did a brunette who's shirt was currently missing. "Yes Ma'am!"

"Well, Gray and Loke, what did you see in your patrol." Erza narrowed her eyes at the people in front of her. The men now named Gray and Loke flinched but steadied themselves.

"Well we saw this Black Jet with what seemed like a Dragon Pattern and the side saying 'Dragneel'"

Natsu's eyes widened and he forced himself out of Mira's grasp "THAT WAS MY JET YOU ASSHOLES!" Natsu screamed at the 2 men and was being held back by Erza. "Natsu! Stop it, i'll handle this ok?" Erza looked into Natsu's eyes, _'Damn... she looks cute when she does that... wait! What am I thinking?! I just met her I can't already like her...' _ Natsu looked down to the floor "Fine."

"Anyways, you 2 men tell me why did you take this man's jet out?"

"Well..."

"Well?"

"It had the same colour as the Phantom Army jet!" Gray spurted out. Erza whacked both of them in the heads "You BAKA! You do realise the Phanton Army has a ghost like figure at the side of their pjets right?!"

"Uhhhh..." Loke muttered.

Erza crossed her arms and told them to apologise to Natsu.

"Gomen..."

"Gomen..."

Erza nodded her head. "Good, now Natsu seeing as though it'll take a while to fix your jet... why don't you join our army?"

"He'll have to go for the trials for that." A blonde haired man with as scar running across from the top of his eye to the bottom appeared from the shadows.

"Indeed." Now a short old man appeared next to him. "My boy, Natsu is it? If you want to join the trials you'll have to walk outside."

It seems as though they gathered quite a crowd with a bunch of people in their uniforms and Natsu saw red hair indicating that it was Erza and she was smiling at him giving him a thumbs up. Natsu nodded back grinning at her.

"Alright, so what do I basically do?"

"You'll have to last 50 Seconds against my grandson Laxus Dreyar." Just then the same blonde haired man appeared.

"Tch, good luck, newbie." The blond haired man spat. Natsu kept a straight and stoic face.

"Alright!" a green haired man appeared in the middle "Let the fight begin in 5"

Everyone tensed up

"4"

Natsu closed his eyes.

"3"

Laxus smirking knowing he was going to win

"2"

Erza gritted her teeth silently praying for Natsu to be ok.

"1"

Everyone screamed "GO!"

Laxus ran up to Natsu head first with a fist at his side, but as for Natsu he was still Eyes closed and not doing anything.

"Natsu what are you doing?!" Erza shouted "Get him!"

Laxus grew closer and closer, when he was just about to punch him Natsu suddenly disappeared.

"What the actual fuck?! Where did he go?!" the crowned was confused as Laxus but then they heard footsteps running around and suddenly appearing in front of Laxus kicking him in the Abdomen, punched him in the cheek. Natsu flipped over Laxus and grabbed his head with his legs and he twirled to the ground. With a finish Natsu stuck his fist into Laxus' shoulder instantly knocking him out.

The crowd was silent. Then Max announced, "The winner is Natsu!"

The General looked shocked, not only did he see his son get beaten but this man had the power of Erza and Laxus combined. _'I wonder how he disappeared like that.' _I'll have to investigate..."

Natsu walked up to Erza as the crowd dissipated and Erza took Natsu a tour around the Barracks. Before they knew it was nightfall

"Wait! Erza I don't have anywhere to sleep!" Erza thought for a moment. "How about you sleep in my house?"

Natsu's eyes widened and flushed red. "W-What?! I c-can't sleep in your house! I mean, I can't just sleep with you!" Erza blushed red "That's not what I meant! I meant that you can sleep on the floor... I've got plenty of duvets. "

"O-Oh ok..."

They then walked to Erza's cave/house. Erza laid out the blankets on the floor and put a pillow in it. She then changed into her pyjamas in the bathroom while Natsu just took off his shirt. A few minutes passed when Erza got out of the bathroom, she was greeted by a snoring Natsu. She smiled admiring how cute he was when he was asleep; she tucked Natsu in his spot and jumped into her own bed.

Little did she know, she unconsciously got out of the bed and slept beside Natsu who wrapped his arms around Erza and legs entwined .

* * *

**Now, I decided to try something new since I've always read Nalu fanfics, so I've tried to like, write a Natza fic, hoped you like it C:**

**Excessive Recon Out,**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yes, yes I deserve to be shot okay! Anyways I'll upload another one in a couple of hours. :L so for the mean time Enjoy you Natza fans! Many fluff here :3 **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does. **

* * *

Chapter 2: Codenames

It was early in the morning, around about 6 am as the sun started to rise up. A red haired young woman and a pink young man lay together in bed in each other's arms. They looked like newlyweds in their position however; all this was interrupted by a dark brown-haired man called Gray and a blonde woman standing next to him knocking on the door of the cave/house.

*Knock Knock Knock*

"Dammit! Is Erza still sleeping? It's unusual for her to be sleeping at this time." The blonde woman next to Gray nodded

"Colonel Erza was probably tired from giving the newcomer a tour." Lucy said. Gray put up a thinking pose "Speaking of Natsu, where the hell is he living?!"

The woman Shrugged, Gray now lost his patience as he opened the door to Erza's home. And by open I mean completely smashed it open.

"ERZA! COME ON WE'VE GOT A MISSION TO DO!" Gray screamed in the home. There was no reply, "For Christ sake!" He said as he entered Erza's room "ERZA! Come on we have to-"Gray stopped mid-sentence as he saw Erza on the floor sleeping next to someone with _pink_ hair.

His jaws wide open as Lucy came in she was shocked to at this adorable yet shocking scene in front of her. Erza was in the arms of the Dragon Pilot and their legs were entwined and they were sleeping so peacefully. Natsu suddenly slowly woke up as he yawned and stretched. He tried getting up but for some reason he couldn't move his legs and he could feel stares at him.

He slowly turned his head to the right and spotted Gray and this blonde haired woman staring at him with wide eyes. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

The blonde haired woman pointed behind Natsu and he looked back only to be greeted by a mop of red hair and beautiful brown eyes.

"Erza!?"

"Natsu!?"

They both immediately got out of their position and were blushing red. Gray was still stood there with open mouths and it seems like he was just a statue now. Lucy slightly slapped Gray

"W-Wha-?! Oh yeah. ERZA WHAT ARE YOU DOING SLEEPING WITH THIS GUY!" He said as he gestured to Natsu

"I wasn't sleeping with him!"

"Then what was that on the floor just now." Gray deadpanned

"... Accident?" Gray sighed and facepalmed. "Just get ready we have a mission to do, it also includes you. Pinky."

"You wanna pick a fight stripper?" Natsu instantly stood up half naked from torso up.

"You can't say anything!" Gray said as he looked at Natsu

"Neither can you!" Natsu said as Gray looked down to see the majority of his clothes missing apart from his boxers.

"Touché."

"STOP ARGUING YOU TWO!" Erza shouted as she came storming in with her uniform and smashing both of their heads together. Lucy just stood silent and quivering in fear if she said anything to anger the Titania.

"Now, shall we get going?"

"H-Hai." All three of them said in fear. "Wait!" Natsu said "I need to get my gear."

"I'll give you fifteen minutes." Erza yelled as she went into her living room.

Natsu had gone back into Erza's room and opened up the long black briefcase. Inside the briefcase formed a disassembled M98MB. He quickly assembled it back together and added the scope for the weapon. He put on his black trench coat and met up with Erza, Lucy and Gray outside. The trip to the Barracks was pretty much silent until Gray spoke up: "So pinky, what rank are you?"

"No need for you to know." Natsu deadpanned

"Ok, ok sheesh I was only asking..."

10 minutes later they had arrived at the Barracks. Natsu tilted his head and wondered why a Barrack would look so odd. The barracks was like an ordinary inn and had the words "Fairy Tail" on the front sign of the building.

So again they were greeted cheerfully by the guild whilst some were drinking and playing cards in their casual army attire. Natsu smiled as he has never seen an army barracks so carefree like this.

"MINNA! We have a new member of our Army!" Mirajane exclaimed as she walked up to the front stage of the Barracks with a microphone in hand. "Meet, Natsu Dragneel! We shall introduce what our names and codenames are!" Mira smiled as Natsu climbed reluctantly to the Stage.

**Natsu's Pov**

Mira then started pointing to different people. "This person is called Elfman Strauss and he is my younger brother. His codename is 'Beast Arm' because of his mechanical arm." She said as said man raised his Bionic arm up. "Next up is Juvia Loxar! She is codenamed 'Water Woman' because of her remarkable skills in a submarine and Naval Warfare." Again she pointed to a woman with blue hair as she waved her hands in the air. Mira started introducing more people like Lucy and Gray which were codenamed 'Stellar' and 'Absolute Zero'. I wanted to hear what Erza's codename was so I interrupted her.

"Mira what's Erza's codename?" I asked but I instantaneously regretted it as she grinned with an evil glint in her eyes.

"Oh~? You got the hots for Erza?" I blushed a tint of pink on my cheeks.

"W-W-What?! No! I was just asking because she was the one who treated me when I crashed..." I explained

"Ohhh I see..." Mira mumbled with a grin still plastered on her face. "Well her codename is 'The Scarlet Knight' we gave her this codename because of the skills she showed in close combat."

"Indeed that is true." Said woman appeared on the stage smiling at me. Dammit why am I blushing! "Now Natsu, why don't you tell us you're Codename? I mean if you are a Pilot you must have a codename right?" I decided to tell them my codename because they would all find out sooner or later.

**Normal Pov**

Everyone stared at Natsu as he opened his mouth. "My Codename is 'Salamander'."

Everyone when silent and stared at Natsu with shock. A powerful man that could take down a whole army was stood right there on their stage and they had shot his Jet down. Gray and Loke were literally shitting themselves. You see, Natsu is one of the highest ranking people in the world even surpassing the King of Arat. There are only 4 Dragon Pilots existing today and they are considered a 'Fallen War Hero' because the 4 Dragon Pilots vanished off the face of the earth until there were reports of a Jet Roaring through the sky taking out Phantom Jets and the Lone jet that was taking out the Phantoms had a Red Dragon marking on its right side and was reported all over the World. Eventually the 3 missing jets with different marking joined in the onslaught of the Phantom Air Force. The 4 pilots were so strong that they were Codenamed Overall as 'Dragon Slayers' and they had obliterated the entire Phantom Air Force temporarily disabling their Air Force. People had thought they had gone missing as they disappeared off the face of the Earth again.

But now there was one of the 'Dragon Slayers' standing on the stage, inside the barracks of the Infamous Army Fairy Tail.

Erza stood there shocked but recomposed herself and saw that Natsu was stood there head down his bangs covering his eyes, a tear fell from his face as he clenched his fist. He never wanted to tell anyone this because it would mean that everyone would fear him and that wasn't what Natsu wanted. Erza walked over to Natsu despite the whole Army looking at them and Erza hugged Natsu from behind taking Natsu by surprise.

"Erza...?"

"Shh... I know what you feel Natsu and for that I feel empathy for you... although we only met yesterday you have already became my best friend and my first at that... but don't worry, we all understand your situation here. You hate being feared, you hate being the top, and you hate scaring people. Look at these people, they will understand you!" Natsu looked up and saw that the whole of Fairy Tail was smiling and chuckling giving thumbs up and reassuring smiles.

Natsu turned around and hugged Erza now taking her by surprise making her blush deep red. "Thanks you Erza... I really needed that." Natsu said as he took in her strawberry scent.

Well you could say the Army had party, it was more or less an introduction evening as Erza dragged Natsu everywhere and gave all the names of all the people.

Makarov had taken Erza and Natsu into his office.

"What do you want with us General?" Erza asked as she folded her arms under her chest.

"Well seeing as though you both are Recons, we need you to infiltrate the last base of Phantom in the Kingdom of Arat. It may be hard but the rewards are excellent." Natsu nodded and accepted it as well as Erza.

"You will start the mission tomorrow Morning at 0900 hours."

"Yes Sir!"

Natsu and Erza went back home, Natsu still living with Erza, they had messed around and talked about the people in the Army. As they entered the house Natsu set down his Sniper Rifle on the Doorway and took of his Trench Coat changing into more casual attire.

0000 Hours

Erza couldn't sleep but neither could Natsu for some odd reason. "Natsu?"

"Yes Erza?"

"I can't sleep." Natsu stood up and walked over to Erza's bed, lied down next to her and hugged her from behind.

"N-Natsu!" Erza blushed like a tomato in summer.

"Shhh just fall asleep now..."

Erza decided to keep her mouth shut and take in the closeness and heat of the Pink haired man. She never told herself this but there was no denying it.

She was falling in love with the Dragon Pilot. That pink hair that suits him so well, his bravery, and his personality and go lucky attitude. Every time she looks at him her heart swells up in her chest. Well I guess you could say that Erza had barely any sleep as she was ogling Natsu all night when he was asleep.

* * *

**Sooo muuuuch flaaaaafff So yeah, my excuses are laziness, exams, school and procrastination. But meh, I'll try update more frequently when my laziness don't kick in :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Nothing Else to say but read and Enjoy! Exams are over so yeah :D**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail does not belong to me but Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

Chapter 3: The Dragon Knight Recons

0600 Hours

This time, Erza was the one who woke up first. She looked at the pink haired pilot and saw how peaceful his face looked when he was sleeping. Erza knew how close they were to each other but she decided to stay like this until Natsu woke up.

"He's so warm... it makes me feel safe, I like this feeling." She sighed to herself and let sleep consume her again.

A few minutes after Erza fell back to sleep Natsu had woken up and looked at Erza. _'She's so cute when she's not threatening everybody.' _ He thought as he chuckled. Natsu got up placing Erza carefully in a comfortable position so she wouldn't kill him when she wakes up. He realised that he was half naked with only boxers on. _'Since when did I...?'_ As he rummaged through his briefcase a small picture fell out. It showed a baby girl with a small tuft of blue hair and her mother holding her in her bundle. On the right side was a small pink haired boy on top of his red-haired father's shoulders hands in the air.

This was the Dragneel family. Natsu stared at this picture as his vision blurred and tears dropped on the picture. Natsu dropped the picture and sobbed remembering all the memories that had happened. Suddenly a pair of benevolent hands wrapped around Natsu's bare chest and the said man turned around looking into brown orbs. Brown meets Onyx eyes; Erza had a look of worry in her face and pulled Natsu into a tight hug.

"It's ok Natsu, let it all out." Erza said in a comforting voice as Natsu started to sob quietly making Erza's night gown wet from the tears of the Dragon Pilot. Erza had never expected Natsu to just break down like this and she hated how she couldn't do anything to help. Minutes passed and Natsu finally calmed down.

"Now Natsu, you think you could tell me what happened in that picture?" Erza said "T-This was my family. We got separated when the war happened when I was 4. My sister; Wendy Dragneel was only 13 months old... during the evacuation the bridge we were in was destroyed when an Acnologian Super Hornet dropped a bomb separating our family; my mum with my sister and me with my dad." Natsu explained tears threatening to fall out again.

"Oh Natsu I'm so sorry you had to go through such difficult experience." Erza said feeling empathy for the man.

"I'm not finished. When I was 7, I watched my father die in front of me when the building had collapsed. He said to me: "Find Fairy Tail and join it." Well look at me now I'm the most ranked person on this planet..." Natsu looked at the clock and it showed the big hand on 8 "I think we should get going now."

Erza wiped the small tears off Natsu's face and smiled. "Yes, yes we should."

They had gotten changed and were now in a tunnel under Erza's cave/home. "Where are we going?" Natsu asked as he put his hand behind his head. "You'll see Natsu, and stop whining. God Natsu you're a fully grown man and you still act like a child." Erza chuckled as Natsu sweatdropped "I am not whining! That much..." Natsu argued back. "And besides can a man whine every once in a while?"

"We're here!" Erza said completely ignoring Natsu's question.

"What is this?" He said as he faced a completely flat wall.

"This Natsu." She walked over to the wall and pressed her hands against it and a blue square appeared around her hand making the wall change figure into a stock of guns she owned. "-Is my gun shelf."

Natsu looked impressed at the amount of guns she had but he was also impressed how much of the guns were sorted out into different categories like the LMGs _'Wait, why the hell does she have LMGs?' _ "Well I gotta say Erza. This is impressive; you even sorted these weapon categories out into stacks."

"Well I like to be organised." Erza replied as she folded her hands under her busty chest. "So what gun would you like? I mean you need an automatic weapon not just a bolt action weapon."

"Hmm..." Natsu scanned the shelf. He thought the Assault Rifles were too loud and obnoxious and so were the Light Machine Guns. He spotted a gun which had its barrel as a silencer and he instantly recognised the weapon. It was the AS VAL, A weapon that the Special Agents of the City of Mekura use. A weapon that was a favourite to Natsu. Next to his M98MB of course.

"I'll take this one!" He said as he picked up the AS VAL "So what sight would you like to put on it Natsu?" Erza replied back as she too was looking for weapons

"I'll take the Kobra Sight and I'll add a foregrip with laser sight."

"Oh? Are you using the same loadout as the Agents use from the City of Mekura?"

"So you know them as well?"

"Fairy Tail had to help them rid of the Phantom base in the city."

"Ah that's why your face seemed so similar." Natsu said as he attached the sights and other accessories on his gun.

"Whatever do you mean?" Erza questioned after she picked her gun which was a bullpup FN2000 silenced.

"Do you remember the time when you were surrounded by enemies?"

"Y-Yes, and then all of a sudden each one of them dropped... dead... was that you?!"

Natsu smirked as he cocked his AS VAL "Yep."

"Well I guess I owe you something then." She walked closer to Natsu

"No, no it's alright you don't need to-"Erza kissed Natsu on the cheek "Thank you." Erza spoke quietly as her cheeks were fiercely red and so was Natu's.

"E-Erm... I think we should... head out..."

"Y-Yeah good idea..."

* * *

**1200 Hours**

It was good 3 hour train ride as they departed from the train. Natsu led the way as Erza covered Natsu's back. However, it seemed that the coordinates were wrong. Erza scanned around the area and noticed an abandoned mineshaft. They both went inside and saw steel doors that stood firm and tall.

"Natsu, we're here!"

"Alright, so are you ready?

"More than ever."

"Here goes Hell and Out."

Natsu threw a smoke grenade right into the base doors and as soon as the smoke went off so did the alarms. Natsu and Erza who were dressed in Black Recon Clothes sprinted into the doorway only to be greeted with the enemy. They started firing their weapons at them; bullets flew everywhere but Erza and Natsu managed to take them out. The red head ran past the dead guards but was disarmed by a woman hiding in the shadows. This became a melee fight.

"So, Erza we meet again?" The woman appeared from the shadows, she had purple hair and wore a somewhat a robe.

"Iris Jetkoru, the ace close combater of Phantom."

"Enough talk let's fight."

Iris swung her hand at Erza's face but was blocked and Erza did a backwards cartwheel kicking Iris in the face sending her back into the wall. Erza punched Iris but she dodged it performing an uppercut to Titania's face. Erza had regained herself and she decided to end this. She walked across the wall kicking her in the face and jabbing her pressure points temporarily disabling her limbs from moving. Iris head butted Erza's face and caused her to have a nosebleed. Erza in anger jumped and roundhouse kicked her in the face smashing her to the hard steel floor.

"Damn you Titania, I'll get you I sw-"A swift kick to the face silenced Iris as she lay there unconscious. Erza turned around to see piles of bodied trailing across the hall. Erza sweatdropped _'W-wow Natsu... I must admit, you deserve the title of the most ranked person in the world.'_

* * *

**Meanwhile with Natsu.**

Natsu cracked his knuckles and neck. "Awww, You guys didn't put up a fight I expected. I thought this was the most heavily defended base of Phant-" Natsu's instincts suddenly kicked in; his pupils went into slits as time seemed to slow down. He bent backwards dodging the 4 bullets that were all perfectly lined leaving him to see the mini sonic booms it made from the back of the bullets. His eyes reverted to normal and there at the end of the corridor was a man dressed in a red clad cloak and with black and white hair, a 93R held in his right hand.

"Ah, as expected of the Salamander, Dragon Pilot. The hidden power each 4 of the Dragon Pilots possess are quite powerful aren't they?" The man spoke in a cocky manner

" Totomaru... " Natsu said through his teeth "It seems Jose Porla wants to go all out in his defence system am I right?"

"Indeed! Now. Face your Death!" The man called Totomaru screamed as he shot from his burst fire pistol.

Natsu took cover from the onslaught of the bullets in his way as he jumped at the end of the corridor taking cover.

"You can't hide there forever little dragon!"

He was right, if he didn't do anything he would get hit by one of the bullets and that was not a good experience, since when he saw the bullets they were NATO rounds and are bigger than the average pistol ammo. _'Dammit! Am I going to have to use that?!' _He blind fired across the corridor to Totomaru's position with his AS VAL but Totomaru also took position in the walls escaping the bullets. Suddenly a bullet hit Natsu in the shoulder making him yelp out in pain.

"Aha! How does that feel little dragon! Painful isn't it?" The man taunted which angered Natsu.

' _Agh, fuck this, screw him. I'm using it.' _

Erza came around the corridor to find Natsu and Totomaru in a gun fight. When she was about to interfere something caught her by surprise. Natsu's eyes closed and when they opened everything froze with a colour of light red painted on the objects around Natsu. Erza saw Natsu travel at inhuman speeds that practically broke the speed of sound and cut Totomaru's throat with the double edged military combat knife. Everything stood still for a few seconds until the colour was back to normal. A loud boom was heard where Natsu literally 'teleported' from. The sonic boom caused the wall to have a huge dent. Totomaru's body still stood up now fell with blood spurting from the neck. Natsu put away his knife and glanced at Erza.

"Come, let us destroy this god forsaken place."

Erza smirked and followed Natsu in the windy corridor. Finally they ended up in this office which was empty and contained maps with drawings and markings. Erza investigated the maps and noticed all the X's were the base they had all destroyed and the circles were their bases that were destroyed in the Kingdom of Arat. Natsu on the other hand was rummaging through the desk as he found what he needed. Natsu suddenly froze.

"Hey Erza, do you know that feeling when something's back about to happen?"

"I do...?"

"Well I'm feeling it right now."

As if on Cue, the whole room was lifted in the air.

"Woah What in the Fuck!" Both Erza and Natsu screamed.

"Quick! Throw me the flashy purple thingy!" Erza tossed him the object and threw it where the room originally was.

"What the hell did you just throw?!" Erza shouted so her voice could be heard from the Helicopter motors.

"A Nova bomb! It is set to explode in 5 minutes! This chopper isn't ours by the way! Climb the rope!"

Erza's eyes widened "ARE YOU INSANE?! A NOVA BOMB?! THAT JUST FREAKING DANG-" Natsu grabbed her waist causing the Knight to blush and pulled her up the rope knocking off some Phantom Jackey's off the Helicopter in the process. Natsu followed on and pointed his pistol directly at the pilot's head.

"I think we are hijacking this helicopter right now." He smirked and threw the pilot off the helicopter. Natsu got into the driver's seat whilst he put on a helmet and wrapped his hands around the steering wheel while pressing a few buttons to put the helicopter into max speed. Erza put the seatbelt around her and looked to her left facing the Phantom Base which had a weird purple glow to it.

"Um, Natsu? What the hell is that strange weird purple vortex?"

"That's the Nova bomb effect taking place! Hold on tight! The turbulence will be rough!"

The Nova Bomb exploded. Well, it didn't actually explode. Because as you see, this bomb is a space vacuum and will suck anything in and disintegrate it to tiny pieces and then scatters/blast the particles and shards in different direction. And it just did that. The whole of the base got sucked in and with a huge sucking noise and silence. Until an ear piercing boom echoed through the forest. Debris was flown everywhere and almost hit one of the motors on the helicopter.

"Shit! That was close!" Natsu said as he swerved left and right with amazing skill.

* * *

**1 Hour Later**

"Ne, Natsu?" Erza asked as she sat in the co-pilot seat admiring the view of the mountains on her right.

"When you were fighting that guy with the black and white hair, I came over as you noticed but before that, the room turned a light shade of red and everything just froze! Then when I blinked you travelled 20 meters faster than sound... What _was _that?"

Natsu was silent for a few seconds and finally spoke with a monotonous voice. "That is the power which all 'Dragon Slayer's have. We all have different ones, like mine is to basically stop time and travel faster than the speed of sound. It's in our genes. Our fathers had it and our forefathers had it. Anything I touch, when I travel at the speed of sound, so does the object I'm holding on to. So If I was in a jet I can make it so it would travel faster than anything on this planet. This power is called 'Dragon Force'. "

"Dragon force... so you had this power all the time?" Natsu nodded.

"Yes, so does Gajeel, Sting and Rogue."

"Can you tell me what their Dragon Force is?" Erza faced Natsu and tipped her head slightly to the right with a confused face which Natsu found adorably cute.

"Well, Gajeel's power is to turn him and anything he touches into impenetrable iron." Erza's eyes widened

"Sting's power is warping from places to places hence his nickname we call him 'Light Speed' and Rogue's power is to make an area pitch black with no light at all."

"Jeez, all you guys are so powerful!"

"You're quite powerful too; you could even match Rogue and Sting!" Natsu said while grinning like a mad man failing to notice Erza's bright red face.

"J-J-Just drive already!"

"Flying Erza, we're flying."

"I know that!"

"Then why-"

"URUSAI!"

* * *

**Well, hope you enjoyed that :D I'm sure as hell I did. So yeah I'll be able to update frequently! Btw I was supposed to extend this to where they would share their memories but like I ended up deciding to do that in the next chapter so as you're reading this I'm basically typing the next Chapter up :P**

**So in the meantime!**

***Salutes* Peace out! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Beh Laziness but at least I managed to do this :D I've noticed the lack of Natza fics lately so I decided to get some work done and add another chapter :P Btw, Natsu will be OOC throughout all the Story but he will have his moments xD and Erza will also be quite OOC but Yenno :P Anyways enjoy the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail! It belongs to Hiro Mashima and (SPOILER ALERT) WHY HIRO WHY U DO DIS. (Chapter 334)**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Erza Scarlet's Past and the Dragon's Promise. **

**1800 Hours**

Natsu and Erza had landed just a few hours ago getting almost taken out of the skies by Fairy Tail Artillery because of the chopper that had a Phantom Insignia but Erza opened the side doors and screamed at them to stop whilst flailing her hands around. They had landed on the helipad on the roof of the barracks. Erza helped Natsu out of the chopper since he had an injured arm and he was tired flying the chopper. Now we unfold in the infirmary with Erza tending to his injuries as she wrapped the white cloth around the bullet hole which she had taken the bullet out of course.

"Erza, really I'm fine!" Natsu said as he gave thumbs up with his injured arm but winced in pain failing horribly to make a smile appear on his face.

"No Natsu! You will get treated from the wound and will stay here until it heals!"

"But Erza!"

"What?!"

"I'm... hungry..." And his stomached his growled to add more effect.

"Ugh fine let's go to the bar and ask Mira if she can get you anything."

They both stood up and left the infirmary room and entered the barrack's hall. People were just idling around talking to one another laughing and cracking jokes. On the far side of the Hall was Cana holding a barrel full of beer and gulping it all down in mere seconds whilst wobbling around the area trying to stabilise herself. On the far left of the Hall sat Lucy and a small blue haired teen called Levy and they were reading books whilst talking (Idk how it's possible but just go along with it.) Erza and Natsu sat at the bar resting his head on the hard and cold wooden surface of it. Mira then appeared with a motherly bright smile as she turned to Erza and asked:

"So, Erza how was the mission?" She said as she bent down to the small refrigerator located under the bar and took out a slice of strawberry cake.

"Oh it was alright, the usual, apart from Natsu throwing some weird bomb Nova thing that he created." She dug into her cake in about 5 seconds before Mira took the plate and put it on the side.

"A Nova bomb? Those things are hard to make! I wonder how he managed to do that..."

"Makes me wonder sometimes as well Mira..." Mira walked over to Natsu

"So! What would you like Natsu?" she asked as she put her finger to her chin.

"Hmm, I would like some chicken and 2 bottles of Tabasco sauce if you guys have any." Mira's eyes widened.

"Uhhh Sure I'll go get it in a second... _'What a strange request... well I shouldn't judge seeing as though I only met him like a few days ago._'Moments later Mira came back with 3 pieces of chicken leg and 2 bottles of Tabasco sauce. Natsu then screwed off the top of the 2 bottles and gulped one of them down in a few seconds ignoring all the shocked faces and stares that were sent at him. As he was putting Tabasco sauce on his chicken Erza was happily eating her cheesecake but Gray decided to interrupt her happy time when he was thrown at Erza ruining her strawberry cheesecake (Oooo Shit, just hit the fan!) Erza's eyes glowed red and a murderous aura was floating around her as she glared swords at Gray and the rest of the soldiers in the Hall. Cana stopped drinking, Gray was shitting himself. Elfman was trying to get away, Loke hid in a corner and Natsu was just... being Natsu.

"YOU GUYS RUINED MY CHEESCAKE! YOU WILL ALL PAY THE PRICE!" Erza yelled as she began on her rampage of fists hitting anyone she saw leaving a beaten-to-a-pulp Gray twitching in the corner. Natsu sat there; a question mark was floating near his head as a chicken piece was hanging from his mouth.

"Whfts upth wivth Ersha?" Natsu asked Mirajane.

"Well... you see she has an obsession with... cheesecake." Mira sweatdropped slightly. Natsu then had a flashback of when he looked in Erza's fridge. _'So that's why she had all those cheesecakes...' _Natsu facepalmed loudly remembering the fridge with cake filled up the brim. Natsu watched as she rampaged throughout the hall currently beating up Loke for throwing Gray into her.

2 Hours passed and Erza eventually stopped and she and Natsu decided to head back to her place.

"Ahhh, I'm so full!" Natsu said as he patted his stomach. Erza nods as she continued to eat strawberry cheesecake.

Natsu walked to his spot but then spotted a black cloth on the table beside Erza's bed. He got closer and realised it was an eye patch. _'Was she a pirate? Pfft, no. What the hell am I thinking? But why does she have an eye patch?' _Natsu picked it up and observed it. It was old and dirty with dried blood on it. The strings were snapped in 2 and the outer rim of the patch was all torn showing loose strings coming out of it. Before Natsu could think the eye patch disappeared and Erza stood next to him with teary eyes.

"Erza? Erza! Why are you crying?!" Natsu exclaimed as he put his arms on her shoulders. "Is it the eye patch?" Erza nods as tears fell from her eyes.

"N-Natsu... I need to tell you something..." Erza looked at Natsu and what Natsu realised that she wasn't crying from her right eye but she was crying from her right eye.

"E-Erza... y-your right eye! W-why are there no tears coming out of it!"

"Because it's... it's... it's... an artificial robotic eye, in short 'ARE'."

"Artificial what now?" Natsu said as his eyes widened and a look of worry swept over his face.

"Come on let's sit down I better tell you the whole story..." Erza patted on the spot next to her. Natsu let out a sigh of defeat and nodded whilst sitting next to her.

"Well, where to start. When I was small my town was raided by the Zeref Cult and they would take the children for human trafficking as slaves to build this project called 'Tower of Heaven' this was the project to revive a very powerful person."

Natsu just sat there mouth gaped open in shock as he had heard that name before. "Z-Zeref?"

"Yes, he was a very powerful person and this project somehow had the capability to revive him. I was sold as a slave to help build the Tower and of course I made a few friends." She started smiling and gazing out the window "They were called Milliana, Simon, Rob; although he was more or less like a father figure to me, Wally, Sho and..." Erza hesitated as tears started again to form at the corner of her eyes. "J-Jellal..."

Natsu looked at her when he said the name. He had heard that name before around the town of Gherts as he was passing through and the rumours that he had forced slaves to build this project he was working on for 8 long years.

"Jellal was my first friend but I really wish I had never met him..." Erza cried as Natsu put an arm around her.

"Now Erza, could you tell me how you got the Artificial Robotic Eye of yours?" Erza nodded

"It started when..."

***Flashback***

_The alarm was giving out an ear piercing wail as a small group of children were running through the thin dark corridors running through the maze like headless chickens turning left and right._

"_Come on!" Sho yelled "It's this wa-"A soldier had shot his gun at the boy's calf sending him on his knees as he screeched in pain. _

"_Well, well, well. What do we have here?" the sinister voice came out of the shadow revealing a black clad tall man with a hat shadowing the features of his face. "Escaping are we?" his voice sent shivers down the children's spines. _

_The children stood in fear holding in their breath as the man walked from person to person inspecting them until he came upon Erza. _

"_Ah, she's perfect." An evil smile crept up on his face pulled out his gun and shot Erza square in her right eye. _

"_ERZA!" Sho, Milliana, Simon, Wally and Jellal screamed out. _

"_BE QUIET!" His voice boomed through the corridors instantly silencing the children. "Let that be a lesson for trying to es. She will not die-"He put his gun back into his holster. "The bullet didn't touch the brain but she will be scarred for life..." _

**Normal Time**

Erza was at her breaking point tears endlessly falling down her face and Natsu just sat there stunned not knowing what to do. His bangs covered his eyes as he walked up to Erza he pulled out a vial with green liquid in it and wafted the aroma to Erza. Natsu turned around and put on his black trench coat arming himself with his sniper as he heard a small thud and creaking from the bed. _'Sorry Erza, I just can't bear to see you like that... I'll find the answers myself.'_

With that said (or thought?) he put his hood up and walked outside to the dark rainy forest.

**Natsu's POV**

Now, let's try to think here... Who is the best healer in this Army? Well I better go to the Barracks, see if General knows anything. I walked down the road in the pouring rain... Ugh, I can barely see, I could just see the lights of the barracks and so I followed it. Didn't really expect this tree to come out of nowhere though, where the hell did this come from?! Meh, I punched the tree causing it to split into small pieces. Hehe, Oh! I can see the doors now!

**Normal POV**

Natsu entered to a Mirajane pointed of what seems like a G36C directly at Natsu.

"Who are you?" She asked in a sweet smile despite the gun in front of her.

"Really Mira? You shouldn't have your gun out that far or else this will happen." He swiped the gun from her hands and pointed it back at her.

"...!"

Natsu put down his head revealing his pink hair and the Dragon-like fangs as he smirked and started laughing at the Barmaid's face which could be described as a goldfish.

"N-N-N-NATSU?!" Mira screamed as she blushed furiously and hid her face with her hands turning away from him.

"Do you want your gun back or not?"

"Yes please..."

Natsu then handed the gun back to her turning the safety pin on. "Say, that's a pretty nice model you have there. German type? G36C Commando version of the German standard G36, packs quite a punch! Used it myself in Germany."

"Oh?" Mira said as she leaned on the table hands on her cheeks and elbows on the table. "Do tell me more? German standard weapons are one of my favourite weapon types."

"Soon, right now I've got to talk to the General." Natsu said as he walked to the stairs

"At 12 midnight? Must be something important." Mira smiled. Natsu laughed sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head whilst ascending on the stairs. "Y-Yeah. It concerns Erza." Mira tilted her head in a confused manner before seeing Natsu disappear in the Office.

**Makarov's Office**

Natsu stood in front of the desk which had the General with his feet up on the desk reading some kind of ero-manga. Natsu stared at the General until he looked up from his Manga and hid it behind some drawers in his desk.

"O-Oh! Natsu! What are you doing at this time?" Natsu took a seat and removed the hood. "I want to talk about Erza's Past."

Makarov's face grew serious. "Hm, Very well then, not many people know her past and she would usually keep it to herself not letting anyone know any hints about her past. I guess because you two are acquaintances I must tell you her back-story..."

2 hours had passed since Natsu had heard of Erza's story. He was in utter shock that she had to go through all that pain whilst losing her very loved ones and being betrayed by people she thought were her friends, and so here we are with Natsu in the forest destroying the poor trees around him with his bare fists unleashing his anger out knowing that Erza was hurt and betrayed and had the most terrible childhood.

He had then decided to go back to Erza's house/cave and entered seeing Erza on the ground with his weapons and ammunition all scattered in a neat format and Erza was concentrating really hard, or that's what Natsu could make out. Natsu could see pieces of paper next to his guns with the question mark written on the pieces of paper next to each and every gun.

"What are you doing there?" Natsu said as Erza slightly jumped from his voice. "W-Well... I wokeupandyouwerenthereandIwasboredand.." Erza answered way too quickly

"And?"

Erza sighed in defeat. "I found a suitcase and it was quite heavy so I got curious opened it and well yeah-"She gestured to the weapons on the ground "This happened."

Natsu walked up to weapons and picked up what seemed to be some laser type weapon.

"Hey Natsu, I noticed that these weapons are not registered on the weapons gallery, how is that?"

Natsu picked up a glowing blue ammunition clip and loaded the laser weapon. "This is called a HP-LP21."

"But I've never heard of that gun before..."

"And you never should." With that said Natsu had already packed all of his firearms back into the black suitcase.

"By the way Erza."

"...?"

"I know about your past." Erza's face grew from shocked to understanding. "I'm really sorry Erza, your past was painful and so was your childhood."

"I-It's fine..."

"No it isn't." Natsu said as he slammed his hand on the table scaring Erza. "I do not ever want that to happen again, and I never want to see you cry... it doesn't suit you... and it breaks me..." He whispered the last part.

"N-Natsu..."

"I promise Erza, I will get rid of your fears and I promise nothing shall make you cry no more."

Erza was too gobsmacked to say anything until she smiled stood up wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close.

"I love you."

"W-Wha-"

Natsu never got to finish. As Erza plunged her lips onto his and started a fierce battle of tongues. They started grinding and kissing fiercely. 2 minutes passed until they had to separate because of this pesky thing called air. Natsu smiled as she looked at Erza.

"I guess I love you too Erza." Erza's heart melted at his words and both fell asleep, dreaming dreams that they have never dreamt of before-

_Each Other._

* * *

**Ah, that flaff, sp yeah how did you like it! Read and Review! Tell me what I did wrong and tell me what I did right :P I would like some feedback ^-^ Thanks for reading! I probably will be writing the next chapter quite slowly but not like 9 months slowly xD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys :D I'm Baaaaacckkk! Sorry I was holiday so I couldn't really do any work on my fanfic but now the chapters done :D It's quite a long one probs my longest around 5k words? yeah :D So anyways sorry for going missing for quite a while. Anyways enjoy the fic!**

**I do not own Fairy Tail and I do not own the characters from it. Also I do not own Captain Miller he is from Battlefield 3 and Also I do not own the Reference to Assassin's Creed :3 Both of them go to DICE and UBISOFT**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Fear no Evil**

In our current situation Natsu is surrounded by the men of the army with their guns pointed right at him whilst Erza was being glomped by all the women of the army and saying how cute it was that the Colonel and Pilot were now going out. However this caused an immense ruckus with the men as they glared at Natsu with jealously which led to the guns which then led to our next current situation. Natsu's Sniper Rifle now held by Erza and her swords being held by Natsu as the two were backed into the wall by the squealing girls and seething jealously from the men of the guild.

"Well..." Natsu started as he raised the swords up in a defensive stance.

"... This escalated quickly?" Erza finished as she raised Natsu's rifle flipping the safety off.

"**ENOUGH!" **A voice boomed through the barracks as it deafened to dead silence. "Now, all the commotion is over I suggest we should be congratulating our new pair and our very first couple in this army!" The army members cheered as Mira started to hand out glasses and champagne to celebrate the new couple.

The army partied pretty hard and soon at 11 evening everyone was at least sleeping or knocked out on the floor. The only people who seemed to be up were the General, Erza, Mira and Natsu who just found out that he was immune to alcohol after his 35th shot shocking Cana since she was the Army's best drinker.

Natsu was sitting down at an empty table with sniper bullets scattered on the table with the half the clips filled up with at least 6 bullets. It seemed like Natsu was putting the bullets in the clips.

Mira came over leaving the General and Erza to their own conversation and sat down beside Natsu; she observed how he seemed to be thinking about something then continuing with filling the clips in. Mira picked up a bullet and observed it noticing that it had no markings of an arms company but instead, the bottom of the bullet had a pattern of a dragon.

"Natsu, why are these bullets not made by any other make like NATO or POAA?" Natsu put the bullets down and looked at Mira's shining blue eyes. "These bullets are handmade."

Mira was confused "But-"

"By me." Now Mira was really confused, he made his own bullets? But how? Mira decided to change the subject.

"So Natsu, what do you think of the Army?"

Natsu smiled at that question. "Amusing, carefree, loud, noisy but all reliable. Definitely my type."

"And... you and Erza?" Natsu was caught by surprise with that question. "W-Were f-fine!"

"Oh? Doesn't seem like it" Mira smirked as Natsu face went extremely red. "What else do you want to k-know?!" Mira got closer to Natsu and whispered in his ear. "_What you two did last night, I walked past her house and heard a lot of moaning and grunts._" Mira started to have a nosebleed and so did Natsu has he recalled the memories of Erza's body glistering in the moonlight and the sensations shared through him and Erza.

"Natsu..."

"Erza..."

"Natsu..."

"Natsu."

"NATSU!"

Natsu blurred back into his own vision and Erza stood in front of him arms folded under her breasts making them bulge out more. This had a bad effect on Natsu as blood started to trickle down his nose but managed to keep it in.

"Y-Yes Erza?" Erza came behind Natsu and hugged him.

"We've got another mission..." Erza whined which was way too different from normal Erza as the rest of the army.

"Aw, really?!" Natsu said as he finished up with filling his clips in.

"You know Levy, Jet and Droy?"

"Yep, speaking of which I haven't seen them around..."

"Well our mission is basically a rescue mission."

Natsu turned around to face Erza "What happened?!" Erza put down a couple of sheets and folders down at the table he was sat at. "They were captured by the POA and are held 20 clicks North East of here."

Natsu stared contently at the documents as Erza continued. "At least half of our soldiers will come with us; it is a tank mission so it will be in groups of three since it takes three people to man the machine."

"So who will be with us then?" Natsu asked eyes still focused at the sheets and photographs of the 3 M.

"His name is Jonathan Miller, a captain, quite respectable around here and he is the tank engineer but that doesn't stop him being a killing machine in tanks." Erza smirked "He has a wife and kid who's 6 years old, comes to the hall often, he's just like his father."

Natsu put down the documents and looked at the digital clock above the bar. It read 2:42, "We should be getting to sleep now, by the way when do we leave?"

"0900 hours."

**December 31****st**** 1045 Hours (10:45) Approximately 12 Clicks North East 8 Clicks to Destination**

Natsu was sat on top of an M1-ABRAMS tank looking at a small dinosaur toy figure that read at the bottom "Dad." This was Sergeant Jonathan Miller's son's gift to him before he left for the mission.

"Hey Miller, how far till we reach Abdu Safar?"

"Just hold up General, we'll be there in approximately 45 minutes and please can you give that back? I don't want to lose it." Miller said from the tank operator. Natsu jumped down into the tank and placed the dinosaur on top of the monitor, he saw Erza sitting down reading a manga called "Rave Master." Natsu walked up to her and sat next to her.

"45 Minutes to go honey," Erza said as she kept her eyes focused on the manga, Natsu put his head on her lap.

"*Sigh* I don't really like tanks, no offense Miller." Said man raised his hand up showing that he didn't mind.

"You're more of the Air force type aren't you?" He asked

"Indeed, but since a certain army damaged my Jet I would've been able to flown it alongside you guys."

"Hey! It wasn't our fault your Jet was trespassing our territory!" Erza intervened

"My jet was travelling at Mach 4 speed, how the Hell did your tracking devices manage to track me that fast?! Only technology from Japan can do that!"

"You should've done some research on here before you entered the Kingdom!"

"Yeah, you'd expect me to pull out a fucking laptop while I'm flying go on Foogle and research about this? I don't have the time!"

Miller rolled his eyes as he kept his eyes on the monitor and steering the tank accompanied by 6 other M1-ABRAMS tanks.

"They act like me and my wife... lovers' quarrel." He muttered under his breath, unfortunately Erza and Natsu managed to hear it.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!"

"N-N-Nothing! I was just say-"

*FZZ* "This is Misfit 1-3 We have contact 1 click East, Phantom tanks I repeat, We have contact! Engage enemies!"

"Looks like we have some heat- hey what are those missiles?" Erza pointed on the monitor showing a small missile heading east with a smoke trail following it.

Natsu stood there in a thinking pose. "Oh! Those are Valkryrie missiles, inaccurate as fuck but will mess up your day if you get hit by one."

"Alright! We have spotted enemy vehicles at the east of our location, Erza get on the reloading compartment and Natsu take over the tank mobility and offensive state while I spot out the enemy tanks." Miller said as everyone got in positions.

A few minutes passed until 6 T-90A Phantom tanks were spotted. "Natsu! North east enemy tank closest to us, estimate angle of elevation 75 degrees."

"Roger that, Erza reload!"

"Done!"

"Alright firing!" the shell ejected out of the barrel and a few seconds passed before seeing an explosion.

"2-1 that was a confirmed hit over."

The squad of 7 Fairy Tail M1-ABRAMS tanks wiped out the squad of 6 enemy tanks. AH-1Z Viper Helicopters flew over the friendly tanks as they proceeded to move on forward.

**30 Minutes Later**

The group of 7 tanks went back onto the main road and followed it until they had reached of what seemed like a blockade but gunfire was heard and bullets ricocheted passed the soldiers.

"Natsu, do you mind if you could have a look of what the situation is right now?" Miller asked as Natsu opened the Trapdoor

"Will do just bear with." He grabbed his Rifle and Magnum .44 and cautiously crouched to the soldier who was the closest to him and grabbed him by the shirt.

"What the hell is going on here Rookie?!"

"C-Colonel S-sir the s-soldiers ambushed us and we need t-to blow up t-t-that r-radio tower." The soldier clearly scared and intimidated by Natsu.

"Goddammit give me the fucking C4, I'll do this myself." A soldier passed him 1 kg of C4 and the trigger, Natsu then proceeded to climb over the small concrete slab and sprinted across the road. Bullets flew passed him and some hit the ground as he sprinted towards the small radio tower. He got out his .44 and shot an unsuspecting enemy in the head splattering his brains all over the grass.

"Alright, now... put this here... and there... no wait that goes there... ah! There we go."

***Tank PA* "Natsu, get here quick we need to get a move on." **

Natsu wasted no time as he sprinted towards the tank again dodging the bullets and finally he pressed the trigger causing a huge explosion behind him. He climbed into the tank and got into the 50. Caliber machine gun. "They'll know we're here so we'll be expecting some heavy infantry heat up ahead! You'll man the 50. Erza will stay in the reload station whilst helping me to aim." Miller said as he sat upright and put some futuristic glasses on.

Miller was right, or at least that was an understatement. There were infantry everywhere and appeared from nowhere and everywhere. Luckily Natsu being a good shot hit every target as they were moving forward to the rendezvous. An RPG-7 was fired and barely missed the tank; Miller rotated the cannon towards the building and demolished it leaving a crumbled building in its remains. Without realising it they rank over an enemy infantry which Natsu and Miller chuckled to shouting "ROADKILL!" Erza rolled her eyes at their childish antics. Natsu continued to open fire at the herd of Phantom troops flattening and demolishing them leaving no survivors. They ventured on with no trouble with 4 clicks to their destination and all rendezvoused at the overpass which was close to the city. They had stopped but then suddenly a rocket hit one of the tanks which disabled it.

"Shit! One of our tanks is disabled I need to go repair it! Erza you stay here with Natsu." Miller jumped out of the tank and got out his blowtorch whilst Natsu took out the Phantom troop that hit them.

**FZZ *Radio Transmitter* "Attention squad Delta, Captain Miller, Colonel Scarlet and General Dragneel, there seems to be reports on the thermo scan of 7 enemy vehicles with High Explosives attached to it approximately to your easy ETA 40 Seconds prepare yourself." **

"You heard that right Erza?" Natsu said as he reloaded the 50. Cal. Erza grabbed the RPG-7 from the weapons compartment of the Tank and also the M249. She set herself up next to Natsu.

"Of course I did darling should we show these Phantom freaks how we take down our enemies-"

"Fairy Tail style." Natsu finished off as he saw a white car in the distance.

"Natsu one on front!" Natsu opened fired at the Jihad vehicle destroying it in the process.

"There's one coming from the left road! I got this!" She grabbed the RPG-7 and fired in the direction of the Car exploding it in the process. "Wow! You've got a good shot honey!"

"What can I say? I like explosives." She smiled. She got back into the main battle tank and rotated the tank cannon to the pillars of the building and shot it down causing the building to collapse. It formed a dust cloud but it managed to block the oncoming Jihad cars.

"..."

Erza smiled gleefully "What?" Natsu face palmed but nevertheless he still loves his girlfriend.

"Wild and crazy just like in bed." Natsu remarked noticing the bright red face of Erza.

"S-Shut up! W-why are we talking about this now?"

"Alright guys let's get going we should be there approximately 10 minutes-" Miller stopped as he looked at Erza's red face and Natsu's cocky grin. He also noticed the huge building which was now toppled on the ground. "Did anything happen whilst I was gone...?"

"N-Nothing!" Erza said "L-Let's get going then!"

"Alright let's advance! It's just a few more clicks away, the more time we spend here the more time Levy, Jet and Droy suffer."

They all nodded their heads and went back inside the M1-ABRAMS.

**City of Aighten **

Natsu's first thoughts were _'What in God's hell happened here?'_Natsu being the observer had flown past this city before and it was a green bright and colourful city. Now it was brown, dirty, broken. Rubble and debris were scattered out in big piles with building just clinging on by its steel frame. Bodies of the residents and some of the bodies of the Phantom soldiers littered the streets. Erza stared at the monitor wondering the exact same thing as Natsu. She had never been to the city before but judging by Natsu's face it wasn't like this when he had visited here. His face was full of anger and sadness, anger that the Phantom troops did this and sadness that he couldn't save the city. He had clenched his fists so had that it started to bleed. Erza saw this and snaked her hand towards his, opened it and entwined her hands with his. Natsu looked down at Erza's face which was filled with worry; he then smiled at her which reassured her that she was fine.

"Are you alright sweety?" Erza asked

"... Yeah I guess, it's that this city was so beautiful and completely opposite to what is currently is right now... It looked like a Nuke had been set off here..."

**FZZST "You're not wrong there General." **Natsu jumped at the voice and realised his radio transmitter was on.

"Jesus Christ Cole, scared the living shit out of me!"

"**Pfft, As if, anyway. It has been reported that Phantom army had been testing miniscule prototype tectonic bombs in short MPTBs and unfortunately Aighten had got caught in it." **

Natsu stared intently into nothingness and was thinking.

"**These bombs were top classified, not even the Government had known any of these, the makers of these bombs were-"*BOOM* "Oh shit! We are under heavy fire! Requesting support from Bravo and Delta squad!" **

Gunfire and explosions were heard and they heard the shouts of many troops as they charged towards the platoon of tanks.

"General what should we do-"

"DRIVE THROUGH THAT BUILDING!" Natsu seemed to have jumped out as he pointed to a building with its window smashed.

"W-Wha- Natsu are you out of your min-"

"JUST DO IT!" Natsu interrupted Erza and loaded his Rifle with heavy explosives rounds. Miller drove the tank straight through the building, walls were torn down, and papers were flying everywhere. The office table got crushed beneath the heavy tank. The other tanks followed Captain Millers tank albeit the tight space.

"Hey Miller where's Natsu? He was out there a second ago." Erza had a look of worry in her face.

"I think he's still at the other side of the building... what's he doing...?"

**To Natsu**

After the tanks had ploughed through the building, Natsu took the barrel of his sniper off revealing a small barrel sticking out of the gun. He reached inside his pocket and pulled out a blue glowing barrel and attached it to the smaller one. The sound of rotors approached his LZ, Natsu had to be fast or else he'll miss the shot. He then proceeded to put his sunglasses as the helicopter came into his sight.

'_Well, I hope this goes well... fuck this shit." _He pulled the stock of his M98MB causing the blue barrel to slowly spin before turning at a rapid pace. The barrel opened into an umbrella shape with rods sticking out at each corner of it and electricity gathered in the middle just above the biggest spike.

"**Burūsandābīmu!"**

A blue beam ejected from the gun annihilating the Apache Helicopter's cockpit causing the chopper to explode into small debris. The sheer intensity and recoil of the blast had to make Natsu move two steps back. The light that was emitted from the beam was bright as the sun if not brighter. Just like thunder, it was there one seconds and the next it disappeared into the sky. The sound was so loud that it broke every window in the 3km vicinity, temporarily disabled the connections between every unit.

"Well, at least they know that we're here now." He said to himself whilst looking at his arms. "Shit that stung."

**With Erza and Miller**

"What the hell was that?!" Erza stabilised herself as the tank almost went haywire.

"Did you see that huge blue beam?! Like holy shit that was bright as hell!" Miller was keeping the tank intact and pushing all sorts of buttons. "I think that had something to do with Natsu..."

***Knock* *Knock***

" 'ellooooo, Miller! Erza! Open this goddamn thing." And out of nowhere he appeared on top of the tank waiting for someone to open the hatch.

"N-Natsu?! Was that you just then?! With the huge blue beam?" Natsu showed his arms and it showed his sleeves torn and stopped just below his shoulders with small scorch marks on his skin. The intensity of the laser had basically ripped his sleeves off his arms and slightly burning him.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?! YOU COULD'VE GOTTEN KILLED OUT THERE! I WAS WOR-" Erza was silenced as a pair of lips silenced hers. Her face turned the same colour as her hair "W-W-What was t-that f-f-for..." She tilted her head down so her bangs could cover her blushed face. However, Natsu put her hand on her chin and tilted it up revealing her blushing face and whispered into her ear. "I'll think of some way to repay you for worrying about me."

Miller just sat there looking at the monitor driving the tank. _'God, Lovey dovey couples -.-.' _

Eventually they had arrived at a hotel where 3 friendly tanks were parked at the front aiming at the building. As soon as the other tanks arrived they all got ready of their gear. 7 people huddled over a small table just outside of the hotel where a layout of the building lay. It had 9 floors with at least 50 rooms in each floor.

"Alright." Erza spoke up to get her attention. "From the thermal scan of the UAV scan, there are Phantoms heavily guarding the 5th floor and 7th and scan shows that there appeared to be 3 bodies strapped down to the chairs. We have just been confirmed that these three are indeed Levy, Jet and Droy." A murmur broke out between a few people. Erza coughed glaring at everyone. "So we will split into two groups; first group will start from the bottom and clear all the phantoms and the second group will take the ladders at the side to the roof. Gray, Lucy, Nab and Max, take your gear and head over to the ground floor. Me, Natsu and Captain Miller will head over to the roof. I will give you the signal to a-go." Everyone nodded their heads and scattered off to their tanks to get their equipment.

5 minutes later everyone was suited up with body armour and their firearms at the ready. Apart from Natsu which just wore his usual attire.

"Um, General Natsu? Why aren't you wearing any gear?" Staff Sergeant Nab asked him

"Whatever do you mean Staff Sergeant?" Natsu looked at Nab confused.

"I mean look at everyone else, everyone has gear. Even Colonel Erza!"

Natsu stared at him intently before sighing and closing eyes, "Fine if you really badly want to see my gear..." He opened his trench coat and flashed it out for everyone to see. Everyone's jaws dropped as they saw the arsenal he was loaded with. It consisted of 10 throwing knives, 2 .44 Magnums rested on the right hand side of the pocket. His belt loaded with all sorts of bullets, the signature sniper he would carry on was slung around his back. Erza was basically the same, AS VAL slung around her shoulder, 5 knives rested alongside both of her toned thighs, and a katana... what? Natsu looked at Erza. "Since when the hell did you start using a katana?" Erza simply smiled

"Since a very long time ago Natsu, a very long time ago."

"Natsu!" Said person turned around just in time to what seemed to be a metal wrist cover with a peculiar shape of an 'A' in the middle of it. He put it on and flexed his wrist; a blade came out from under it. Miller had found a weapon used by a famous assassin.

"Ah so my suspicions about this thing was correct."

"Oh?"

"You see, this weapon was used by the famous Italian Assassin Ezio Auditore Da Firenze. He built a brotherhood which manifested of honest but deadly people. He currently still is alive in Italy and many of his followers use this close ranged weapon."

"You are correct general, aren't you going to ask where I got this from?"

"You got it from your wife, A.K.A Claudia Auditore or now Claudia Miller." Miller looked shocked and bewildered.

"How did you know sir?"

"Oh, I know everything."

And so the groups dispersed into two and got into their respectable areas. Erza leaned over the edge and give the go-go for the bottom group to start infiltrating.

"Alright you two the bottom group has started to move him let's go!"

Natsu pulled out a device and placed it on the roof, the device opened up a hole in the roof for them to enter. All three of them pulled out their weapons and walked alongside the walls peeking at every corner. The floor was clear and so they proceeded onto the 8th floor, there were 5 guards on patrol at this floor at the end of the corridor. Erza signalled Miller and Natsu to take them out. The two of them crouched into darkness and headed towards the guards, their backs were turned from Natsu and Miller giving both of them a chance to eliminate them. Natsu slit the throat of the guard in front of him and shot the guy's silenced gun into the other guard. Miller impaled the guard in front of him and shot through his body killing the unsuspecting guard next to him. They both turned their guns to the last guard's head which were placed at both of his temples. Miller and Natsu smiled evilly and shot their guns. Inside the guards head, the bullets met and collided. Such Badassery.

"Erza we're clear down here! How's the first group doing?" Erza walked towards to two soldiers and continued downstairs.

"They have cleared the 5th floor and are awaiting our arrival right now."

"How did they get up to the fifth floor so fast?"

"They used the elevator."

Miller and Natsu proceeded to facepalm while muttering _'We should've used the lift.'_

"Anyways, we should get going the 7th floor is heavily guarded and they already know we're here so we might as well just take them all out." Erza and Natsu smiled

"We like how you think Miller." They both said before pulling out their knives and guns.

There was a hole leading to the 7th floor and it seemed many guards were patrolling the area, at least around 11 guards were there in total.

"Well, let's go!"

The trio jumped down and started going beserk, Miller had an M4A1 with a holographic sight, foregrip and laser sight. He had mowed down the 3 guards in front of him with supreme accuracy. Erza sliced a guards neck to her right and threw 4 knifes to the other 4 guards that were guarding the stairway. Natsu just decided to go all Assassins. He flexed his wrist making the contraption in his arm reveal a blade and stabbed guard in the face, He got it his knife and slashed the guard the right of him, threw a blade at another guard killing him and stabbing the guard to his right again leaving a bloody mess. Erza and Miller stared at Natsu,

"... What?"

"You leave a bloody mess just saying." Both of them deadpanned as Natsu sweatdropped.

"Whatever Erza honey give us that roped over there." Erza threw the rope to him as Natsu caught it. He attached the roped to a really heavy cabinet and then proceeded to attach it around his waist making a lasso loop.

"Natsu don't tell me what I think you're doing...-"

"Erza please signal the attack for the 6th floor." He said with an innocent smile. She hesitantly looked at the Radio transmitter and looked at Miller who slowly nodded.

"Ground team, you are to engage I repeat you are to engage the enemy." Erza and Miller headed towards the door with their guns at hold. They both looked at Natsu and he nodded giving them the signal to go.

Alright so let's just slow down time here, Erza and Miller shot the door open whilst the Ground team knocked down the door. As soon as the first shot fired Natsu's eyes turned into red dragon eye slits. He jumped out the window smashing it in the progress. As he fell towards the 6th floor he propelled himself against pure air and slicing the rope off smashing through the windows on the 6th floor. He took out his two .44 Magnums and shot every guard past him shouting "MOTHERFUUUUCCKKKEEEERRRSSS!" With supreme accuracy all the bullets went in between all the guard's eyes. It ended with Natsu sliding across his feet and his arms crossed over to make an X sign whilst the barrels of the guns were steaming.

"What are you staring at? Untie them right now!" Levy Jet and Droy were badly injured with blood running down their heads and bruises covered their bodies. A medic came in treating the wounds that they had. Lucy had tears welling up in her eyes as she saw her best friend in a state that could be considered dead. Natsu put his hand on her shoulder reassuring her. "Lieutenants don't cry Lucy; cry for when we finally win this war and get rid of the Phantoms."

"Yes s-sir." She saluted him with a smile on her face knowing that now Levy would be safe.

***FZZT* Echo to Delta, we are sending Black Hawks towards your location to pick your team up and secure the injured ETA 30 seconds. Over *FZZT* **

"You heard that guys?! 30 seconds come on let's get them down to the patio! Friend Black Hawks are coming to pick us up."

"HOOAH!" The soldiers cheered with smiled on their faces.

**At The Patio**

The Black Hawks had touched down and were now currently loading the injured onto the Choppers.

***FZZT* Delta! There seems to be a huge horde of Phantoms coming your way! Quickly we get into the Chopper ASAP!**

Erza was already in the chopper and Miller was about to go in but realised Natsu was climbing onto the .50 Cal.

"Natsu! Get back on! What do you think you're doing?!"

"Holding these guys off obviously. Now here catch." He threw a dinosaur toy at Miller, "Your boy wants you alive Miller, and so does your wife. I don't want to be a bearer of bad news and say that you had died in conflict. Now go, live with your family, at least you have one..."

Miller was shocked at the last word he said, Miller had tears running through his cheek.

"A-Affirmative sir..." and Saluted The General. Others in the Choppers looked at the General and Saluted

"Natsu? Why are you out there? Natsu? Natsu?! NATSU!" Natsu gave the chopper the signal to go. Miller had to hold Erza back with tears freely running down both of their tears.

"It's no use Erza... He'll be overrun... He'll either be dead... or captured..."

"THAT IDIOT! HE-HE-He could've taken me with him..." She broke down crying ignoring the fact that her squadmates were in the same chopper with them.

**With Natsu **

"I really love you Erza, but I gotta save you guys. I don't want to risk your life just because of these phantom fools Erza. You are mine and mine alone; I should protect you and guide you through the right path. I am your Guardian Angel; I will protect you no matter what consequences lay ahead." He looked up directly in the sky of where the choppers were. "I love you Erza." He jammed a wrench into the firing mechanism and shot. The bullets went out rapidly annihilating the oncoming horde of Phantoms but more and more came. The mounted gun eventually ran out of Ammo whilst the troops massed more and more. With all his skill he jumped into the herd of Phantoms and sliced the necks of the phantom guards; all in front of him dropped dead. He continued this close combat but was overwhelmed. Someone hit him in the back of the legs with the stock of the gun, he screamed out in pain. Cheering was heard around him and someone punched him in the side of the face causing him to fall on his front. Black shoes stood in front of Natsu.

"Jose..." He writhed out with a bitter tone.

"Hm, so this is a General... quite a catch we have here lads!" The phantom troops shouted out in response. "I will enjoy filming your death General." He said with a sadistic smile

Natsu smiled casually. "Not me Jose, You. He will come, and when he does. We will take out every. One. Of your forces. ONE. AT. A. TIME."

"DON'T GET COCKY WITH YOU BASTARD! KNOCK HIM OUT!" A soldier jabbed the stock of his gun into the back of Natsu's head. He fell into darkness smiling knowing that 'that' person would come, especially in this situation.

**Fairy Tail HQ 1353 Hours (1:53pm) Outskirts of Arat**

The hall was silent; all you could hear was the constant sniffling of the Colonel Erza. You could see that she was crying with her eyes puffed red and cheeks rosy red. Her hair was a mess and just constantly sobbed.

"WHY DID YOU LEAVE HIM?!" She kept hitting Miller in the chest "WHY COULDN'T... you take him...with us..." She fell down to her knees and continued sobbing her eyes out not caring the whole army was around her. Miller backed away with tears in his eye as well.

"I-I-I..."

Miller's wife Claudia hugged him from behind.

"It's Ok he did it for a good cause..." His son also joined in the family hug.

***Cough***

Everyone turned around to see Makarov standing there with his hands behind his back.

"Good news, well, its better news than bad news... Natsu is alive but has been captured by Phantom and is located in Iran, Tehran. The border of Iran is just 29 clicks due east and another 7 clicks to the Tehran. We will launch a rescue mission immediately. You will be leading the rescue mission Erza. Pick a handful of soldiers and go."

Erza sniffed before standing up straight and regaining her composure. "Affirmative sir."

Miller looked at the dinosaur toy he had in his hand. "Jacob look here, this was a gift from me to you right? Well my comrade had kept an eye on it and just before all things went downhill from him. He gave it to me and said "Your boy needs you and so does your wife. Go." Those were the last words I ever heard about him... Now I want you to be strong my son. I will get my friend back no matter what." His son nodded and took the toy out of his hands and put it in his pocket.

Erza announced to the people who will go with her. The people who were chosen for the rescue mission were Jonathan Miller, Gray Fullbuster, Juvia Locksar and Misaki Shimoto.

"We will not stop until we rescue Natsu!"

"HOOAH!"

**396 Clicks from Tehran**

A Black jet travelled at Mach 4 speed destroying the speed of sound. On the jet was imprinted a grey dragon and the glass was black tinted. It was a F-18 Super Hornet.

"Che, that idiot. Always getting himself caught. Guess I'll have to go after him." The man grinned before turning direction and heading to where Natsu is.

* * *

**So did you like the reference I made with all these videogames? xD Read and Review! :P If you like it :D**


End file.
